Conveyor systems are known to those skilled in the art, e.g. belt systems, roller systems, and vibrating systems. Conveyor systems receive media and carry it over a distance to deliver the media at a destination location, which can be another conveyor system. The type of conveyor selected is dependent on the media to be moved. For example, a roller conveyor system would not be used with media that could fall between the rollers. In some cases, the media carried by the conveyor systems causes damage and wear to the components of the system, such as a belt, necessitating replacement of the worn or damaged components.
Applicants have appreciated the need for a conveyor system that has sufficient durability and resilience to withstand the impact from particulate or clay media generated when stone, concrete, asphalt, or similar materials are crushed in a crushing device.